Snap rings are often installed in a groove of a shaft. Commonly, the snap ring is of an annular shape that is broken by an opening or a gap. Thus, the shape of the snap ring broadly may resemble the letter "C." Usually, the snap ring provides a shoulder for supporting or retaining another member, such as a rolling bearing, on the shaft. For example, a tapered roller bearing may be seated against the snap ring on the shaft of a work vehicle transmission. Unfortunately, the snap ring may turn or rotate relative to the shaft, resulting in wear of the snap ring.
Rotation of the snap ring may adversely affect the member it supports or retains on the shaft. For instance, after tapered roller bearings are installed on the shaft, an axial adjustment is needed in order to provide a proper bearing running clearance between the respective cones and cups. Wear of the snap ring or the walls of the groove of the shaft caused by rotation of the snap ring relative to the shaft may result in loosening of the bearing setting or reduction in operating efficiency.
One design has installed a thrust washer on the shaft between the snap ring and the tapered roller bearing. Shortcomings of this design include possible rotation of the snap ring relative to the shaft, wear of the snap ring and washer, and loosening of the setting of the tapered roller bearing.
Another design has provided a lock washer having tabs bent over peripheral edges of a spring type retainer, such as the snap ring, in order to oppose radial distortion of the retainer out of its position, such as in the groove of the shaft, and prevent axial separation of the lock washer and the retainer. Shortcomings of the design include possible rotation of the retainer relative to the shaft and consequent wear of the retainer. A design of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,119.